Naruto: Revenge of the Fallen
by Sonicfan32567
Summary: Naruto and the gang are back on an all new adventure! Things are currently peaceful in the village of Konoha, but when a completely new threat attacks, it's up to Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, and everyone else to stop it. Can they stop the new threat and bring peace to the ninja world? Naruto/Ino AKA NaruIno, but there's also some other pairings in here.
1. Konoha Dance

**Naruto: Revenge of the Fallen**

 **Author's Note: Yay, my first Naruto fanfic! I might as well try to get this out when school hasn't quite started for me yet...*Sighs* Oh well, I'm not gonna waste anymore time. Let's get straight into it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 1: Konoha Dance**

 **Years ago...**

Currently, it was a nice day in the village of Konoha. The sun was shining brightly, people were active, and mostly everything seemed peaceful. It was about that time again for the young kids to leave the Ninja Academy. After the students were dismissed, all of them played outside with each other. Well, almost all of them, anyway...

There was a kid that never really got to play with the other kids. Instead, he was alone on a swing set, which was actually his usual spot. The boy had blond, spiky hair, and blue eyes. His attire consited of a blue and orange jacket with a white collar. On his face, he had three whisker markings on his cheeks. What was the boy's name?

Naruto Uzumaki/Uzumaki Naruto.

Poor Naruto was seen as an outcast, and never really made any friends. The adults in Konoha resented Naruto because he had something called the Nine Tailed Fox. The Nine-Tails attacked the village not too long ago. To be exact, the darn fox almost destroyed the whole village. If it wasn't for the Fourth Hokage's heroics, the village probably wouldn't exist right now. During the events, Naruto was chosen to have the Nine-Tails sealed within him, even when he was just a baby at the time. While the Third Hokage issued for the adults to not mention it, that didn't stop their hate towards Naruto. Because of this, their hate rubbed off on the kids quite a bit, and it only made Naruto's life more miserable.

"There he is on that swing set again. He fails everything when it comes to the actual academy, but at least he's consistent with being in that one spot." said a kid, with another one nodding in agreement. "Yeah, and that's where he should be for the rest of his life! What a waste of breath he is!"

The kids all laughed together as they insulted Naruto. When some went into different areas to play around, there was one kid who noticed Naruto was by himself. A girl to be more specific. She had blonde hair herself, blue eyes, and was wearing a purple shirt at the time. This was Ino Yamanaka.

She walked over to Naruto, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"Why are you all alone over here?"

When she asked this question, there was no response from Naruto. He acknowledged her by giving eye contact, but there wasn't a response. Of course, Ino noticed this, but she wasn't going to walk away that easily.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked, expressing some concern. "Parents usually come at this time to pick up their kids. Where are your parents?"

There was silence for a long while between the two blonds, but it would be broken by Naruto.

"I don't have any parents! I don't have any friends! I'm all alone! Nobody ever wants to talk or play with me!" shouted Naruto. Ino was taken back by Naruto's outburst. I mean, how did she not know that Naruto didn't have any parents at this point?!

Taking a small breath, Ino continued to look at Naruto and come by his side. "I'm sorry... I didn't know. Honestly, I didn't." she told him. Naruto could feel that she was trying to help him, but he had so much of a wall up that he couldn't help his current actions towards her. "Hey, I'll tell ya what. Wanna play a game of tag? I'm sure it'll be fun!" Ino flashed an innocent smile, making Naruto turn to her in confusion. Besides Iruka-sensei and the ramen workers, nobody has really shown any real niceness to him whatsoever.

"Tag...?" Naruto repeated, his eyes slowly widening.

"Yeah! You wanna stay here to play or do you wanna go somewhere else?" Ino asked. Though, before Naruto was able to respond, she raised her finger in the air. "Oh, I almost forgot something! My name is Ino. What's your name?"

Naruto looked at Ino, wondering if he should say his name. "Are you sure this isn't some type of prank?"

"No, silly!" exclaimed Ino. "I promise it isn't a prank."

A promise? Someone actually promised Naruto something that wasn't bad? No death threats, no insults?

"M-my name is Naruto..."

"There we go!" It seems like Ino was happy to get Naruto's name. "Okay, Naruto. Since that step is outta the way, do ya wanna be friends?"

Another thing Naruto wasn't used to hearing. Someone was asking him to be his friend? When has this ever happened?

"You want to be friends...with me...?" Naruto pointed to himself to make sure Ino wasn't joking. In fact, he looked around to see if she was talking to anyone else.

He would soon realize that Ino was definitely talking to him.

"O-Okay! Let's be friends, Ino!" the young Naruto told her, feeling happy for the first time in forever. They both grinned at each other, before trying to move on to the next step. As soon as they were about to play tag, Ino could feel a couple of people grab her by the shoulder, somewhat dragging her away from Naruto.

"H-hey! What are you doing?!" she asked, looking back at the two people who were dragging her away. These people were simply her other friends trying to 'protect' her from Naruto. "Don't worry, Ino! We'll save you from that crazy kid!"

"B-but he wasn't doing anything to me!"

"Ino, you gotta listen to us! That's the last person you want to be around!"

As they kept on dragging Ino, the trio was soon out of sight, leaving Naruto alone.

Again.

"As soon as I make a friend, it just has to be taken away from me..." muttered Naruto, holding back his tears. After feeling pain once more, he ran away from the Ninja Academy and headed for his apartment. This crap was too stressful for Naruto. What did he do to deserve this type of treatment from others?

 **Now, we transfer to the current day...**

It was another nice day in Konoha. The setting was early in the morning, and we turn our attention back to Naruto. Years have passed, and the boy is now 12 years old. Just waking up from his sleep, he yawned a bit, stretching his arms out. He looked at his apartment, soon rubbing his eyes. It wasn't the best apartment, but it's been there for him for many years now. It could be kept in better shape and be more clean, but it wasn't anything too bad. A ramen aroma was usually kept throughout the house, and that's because Naruto's favorite thing in the world was pretty much ramen.

With one more stretch, he got on his feet, and put on his signature orange and blue jacket. "Today is a good day for some ramen!" shouted Naruto, hurrying up his pace and exiting his apartment to go to his favorite spot in the village, the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. Running through the village, he eventually made it to his favorite spot and sat down. Teuchi and his daughter Ayame were the two who made things go at the shop, so they were used to seeing Naruto at this time.

"Ah, Naruto! You're here for the usual, I assume?" Teuchi asked. Really, he didn't even know why he asked that question, since he already knew what Naruto was going to say.

"Yup!" Naruto nodded, having a grin on his face. In mere moments, a few bowls of pork ramen were revealed, as Teuchi set them down in front of Naruto. "Alright!" Deciding not to waste anymore time, Naruto ate the pork ramen like a mad man, seemingly finishing the bowls as soon as he got them. This was the one place he could always count on to make him happy. "Thanks, old man!" he said, paying for the ramen and leaving with a smile. So far, it's been a good start for his day.

Maybe this day would turn out great for Naruto. He was in good spirits, and he would decide to capitalize on it. Nothing was going to ruin this day!

"Aha! I know what I'll do! I'll give Sakura some flowers! That would be nice." Naruto isn't without crushes, it seems. Sakura was a girl he liked. Whenever he thought about her, a dorky smile would come upon his face. "She'll definitely fall for me if I got her some flowers!"

After saying this, Naruto rushed to the flower shop. Entering the flower shop, this made Ino look to see who it was. Why was she there? Well, it was pretty much her family job. "Welcome to the... Oh, it's you, Naruto." she sighed a bit, looking at him. "What brings you here?"

"Well, I'm here because I'm gonna get some flowers for Sakura! Cool idea, huh?" Naruto looked proud of himself for coming up with such a 'genius' idea. Personally, Ino didn't know why Naruto was still trying to get Sakura after multiple times of getting rejected, but she wouldn't say anything about it, because there was the slight chance that Sakura could actaully fall for him. Then, that would give Ino a one way path to get Sasuke all to herself! She obviously doubts that would happen that way, but hey, it doesn't hurt to try.

"Riiiiiighhhhht..." Ino trailed off, shrugging. "Are there any particular flowers you're looking for?"

"Hmm..." Naruto held his chin, thinking about a certain flower he could get. As he looked around the shop, his attention immediately went to the roses. He immediately picked them up and smiled to himself. "How about a bouquet of roses?"

"Roses, eh? Okay then." As the roses were brought, Naruto happily bought them. Carrying the bouquet out of the flower shop with pride, he went off to find Sakura. Taking a deep breath, Ino looked around the shop. "Looks like it won't be too much longer before I get some break time... Which in fact, that's aboooooouuuuut... now." She took off her apron, soon going outside herself.

 **With Shikamaru...**

Anybody that knew Shikamaru knew he was lazy. Most likely the laziest person in the village. It was morning time and he still hasn't gotten up yet. That would soon be changed, though, since he would wake up. So, what was the problem? He woke up before his alarm clock could start ringing. As soon as he woke up, that's when his alarm clock started ringing. Poor Shikamaru.

With an absolutely tired look, he sighed deeply to himself as his alarm clock wouldn't stop ringing. "I wake up every morning in a bed that's too small, learn new jutsu's that take too much effort, and then I go on more missions which require me to put in even more troublesome effort... but on pretzel day..." A small smile could be seen on Shikamaru's face. "Well, I like pretzel day." Apparently, today was a day where Konoha served tons of pretzels. "Three hundred, sixty-four days till the next pretzel day."

There was a small silence in his room. It wouldn't take long for him to sigh again, though.

"But still, the rest of the day is such a drag..."

 **Back with Naruto**

Naruto carried his bouquet of roses throughout the village, looking all over the place to find the pink haired Sakura. "Where could she... Ah, there she is! Hey, Sakura!" called out Naruto, making Sakura turn around to see her teammate.

"Oh, hey Naruto!" she replied, but then she noticed that he had a bouquet of roses, which made her raise an eyebrow. Naruto was panting heavily, because he's been looking all around the village for her. "I...c...came here...to...give you these." He then gave her the roses. She looked at them for a good while, not quite sure what to say. In the background, Ino had just arrived. She saw that Naruto had finally found Sakura. Wondering how this would go, she decided to watch how things would unfold.

"Um... thank you, Naruto." said Sakura, accepting the roses. Though, she soon realized something. "Waaaaiiiit... Are you just trying to get me to go with you to the Konoha Dance tomorrow? If you are, Sasuke is already taking me."

"Konoha Dance? What in the world are you talking about? And what's this about Sasuke?" Clearly, Naruto had no idea what she was talking about. Or did he?

"You seriously don't know what I'm talking about? Have you been living under a rock?" Sakura sighed. Since Naruto really didn't seem to grasp what she was talking about, she figured she would explain it to him. "The Konoha Dance is this great thing that happens every year. It's supposed to celebrate the peace and unity within the village. And of course, you can also dance with people. This made me make a bet to Sasuke. We settled it by doing rock-paper-scissors. If I won, he would have to take me to the dance. Thankfully, I won and now he has to take me to the dance! Isn't that great?!"

Obviously, Sakura was excited to have Sasuke take her to the dance. After hearing this news, on the inside, Naruto was crushed. However, on the outside, he would try his best to not look like the saddest person in the world. "Oh... well... That's... That's great, Sakura." he said in a dry tone.

"I know, isn't it?! I'm so excited!" Sakura continued to celebrate. "I can't wait to see Ino-Pig's face when I tell her about this!"

 _ **"Cha! That's right!" Inner Sakura shouted.**_

"Well, I better get going, Naruto. See ya later!" she told him, not even realizing that Ino was there watching them. She soon left, leaving Naruto.

When Ino watched all of this, she wanted to punch Sakura for taking 'her' Sasuke! But... when she continued to watch, she could only imagine how Naruto must have felt. There he was once again, left alone. He had been rejected once again, even if Sakura didn't mean to put it that way. After Sakura left, Naruto just stood there, looking down at the ground. It looked like it was going to be a good day today, but all of it changed rather quickly for him. It seemed like an eternity passed, because he still hasn't moved yet.

"What a lovely day..." muttered Naruto, clearly in a sarcastic tone. Finally, he started to walk. However, before he could gain too much ground, Ino grabbed Naruto by the shoulder, trying to get his attention.

"Hey, Naruto. You knew what the Konoha Dance was all along, didn't you? You were just hoping that would give you an edge to make her go to the dance with you, but you were also acting like you didn't know what it was because nobody has never went to the dance with you, right?" Ino asked, as Naruto turned to her, but he didn't respond. Him not responding pretty much gave her an answer.

"Tell ya what, Naruto. You like ramen, right? Come with me and I'll get you a few bowls, okay?" stated Ino, trying to cheer Naruto up. Hearing this, it looked like Naruto got a little bit of his spark back when Ino offered to buy him some bowls of ramen.

"Really...?" Naruto tried to make sure that Ino was joking around with him. He's had enough of his hopes getting crushed for one day, so it was understandable to see why he was doing this.

Ino nodded, giving a sweet smile to him. "Yeah. It's on me. Now, come on!" shouted Ino, grabbing his arm and started running to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. This was happening so fast for Naruto that he could barely keep up, but he wouldn't complain since he was getting some free ramen from it.

When the two blonds made it to the ramen bar, they sat down. Teuchi noticed the blonds and smiled. "Back again so soon, Naruto? Well, I guess I'm not surpised." Teuchi let out a laugh.

"Oh, he's not paying. I'm paying for him." Ino told him, making Teuchi smile. "Alrighty then. A few bowls of pork ramen, right?"

Ino looked to Naruto to see if that's what he wanted. Naruto nodded, causing Ino to nod at Teuchi. In mere moments, exactly 10 bowls of pork ramen appeared on the table right in front of Naruto. Naruto was literally salivating at the idea of eating all these bowls. "This... this must be heaven."

That was the last thing he said before tearing those bowls up. If you weren't next to him and watching him eat like Ino, you would think absolutely nothing was put in those bowls in the first place. To put it simply, Ino was amazed at Naruto's ability to completely obliterate ramen. After he finished, he did have a question on his mind. This made him turn to Ino.

"You know, I have to ask you this question... Why are you doing this? Shouldn't you be trying to smash Sakura's head in for going to the dance with Sasuke right about now?"

Ino scoffed at this, looking at Naruto. "Oh, trust me. I'll smack some sense into Forehead later, but I could tell that you needed some happy stuff happen to you at that moment."

"Okay, but still... We've never even had a conversation as long as this one. Like, never. Not at all. It's still confusing to me on why you're trying to help me be happy this much." Naruto told her.

Hearing his response, Ino smiled. "Well, I figured that there wouldn't be a better time to become friends."

"We tried to become friends. Don't you remember? When both of us were younger, you tried to do the same thing, but you would always be dragged away from me by your other friends." Naruto felt the need to bring that up. It was clear that he still remembered what happened years ago when they tried to become friends.

"Oh, come on! That wasn't my fault! Everytime that I tried to become friends with you, somebody would always interrupt me! It also didn't help that my father wasn't too fond with you, if you know what I mean." Ino decided to give her two cents on the matter. Both of them sighed deeply as a silence happened, but then Ino suddenly groaned, holding her stomach. She looked miserable.

"Hey, uh, Ino? Are you okay?" Naruto asked, worried for the girl.

"Food...hungry..." Ino kept on clutching her stomach. "Can't...give in...Must keep...my figure..."

"You're hungry? Why didn't you just say so? I'm gonna order you some ramen!" Naruto was about to tell Teuchi to get Ino some ramen, but the blonde girl put her hand out to stop him from ordering. "No, I'm on a diet, Naruto! I can't eat that much, especially when you're talking about this ramen!"

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" replied Naruto, shaking his head. "People gotta eat. If you don't eat, that'll only mess up your system!" Feeling like he didn't need to say anything else, Naruto looked at Teuchi with a look of urgency. "Old man, gimme fifty bowls of ra-"

"Naruto, I don't need fifty bowls of ramen. One bowl should suffice." Ino told him. Hey, at least she was agreeing to eat one bowl. Naruto looked disappointed, though. He was about to empty his wallet for her.

"Fiiiineeeeee..." Naruto trailed off, looking back at Teuchi. "Just give her one bowl of ramen."

"One bowl of ramen coming up!" Teuchi said, with Ayame giggling in the background. "This is too cute." she muttered. Soon, the bowl of ramen that Naruto ordered for Ino appeared. Ino tried her best to fight against her hunger pains, but she just couldn't take it anymore. One moment, the ramen was there, and another moment, the ramen was gone. She finished so quickly that it could actually challenge Naruto's time whenever he ate some ramen.

"See? Now don't feel better after actually eating something?" Naruto smirked, knowing he was right about this. Quite frankly, Ino knew he was right too. With a smirk of her own, she looked at the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Anytime!"

There was a silence between the two again, wondering what they should talk about.

"Soooooo... Since Sakura and Sasuke are going to the dance, do you have anyone else in mind?" asked Naruto, as Ino shrugged.

"I dunno. Truthfully, I haven't really thought about that." she responded. "What about you?"

Naruto blinked, putting a hand on his chin. "Beats me. For all I know, I might not even go there again, like I do every other year."

Ino shook her head, frowning. "You know, you don't have to bring someone else with you just to dance. The dance is mainly there to have a good time."

Naruto heard Ino, looking down. To keep her from figuring out what was going on, he sported a fake smile and a fake laugh. "Haha! Yeah, sure, I knew that..."

Too bad it was a horrible fake smile, with the fake laugh not being that much better.

"Naruto, you're terrible at that fake stuff."

Dang it, she noticed.

"It's just... For most of my life, I've always been almost completely alone. I don't want to have that feeling again when I'm trying to have fun." As Naruto explained this, Ino could literally feel her heart split in two for him. His past was just so depressing.

She wasn't quite sure what to say, deciding to let Naruto talk for the time being if he had anything else to get off his chest.

Well, he did want to say something else.

"Ino... I know we've only been friends for not that long, so this might be a little awkward, but... do you mind if you could go to the dance with me?"

Ino had a slight look of shock, somewhat getting caught off-guard by Naruto's question. Seeing Ino's look, Naruto put his head down once more. "Nevermind... I knew it was too soon for something like tha-"

"I would love to go to the dance with you, you knucklehead."

Naruto looked up at Ino with a shocked look of his own, seeing the blonde girl reveal her sweet smile. Seeing her smile only made him smile back. It was probably the happiest Ino has ever seen Naruto.

For once, he felt like he actually mattered in life.

He actually had someone he could take to the dance.

"This... This is great! Thank you, Ino!" exclaimed Naruto.

Ino kept her sweet smile. "Anytime, Narut-"

Before she could finish, Naruto suddenly hugged her very tightly. Ino was definitely surprised to see and feel Naruto hugging her. A light blush appeared on her cheeks, feeling like she wasn't able to move.

He was also squeezing the life outta her.

"N-Naruto... Too hard... C-can't...breathe..."

Listening to Ino, Naruto stopped hugging her so she could actually breathe again. "I, um... I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hug you that hard!"

Ino slowly took deep breaths, trying her best to shake it off. Naruto was stronger than she gave him credit for. "I-It's fine, really." Feeling normal again, she decided to give the details to Naruto. "Pick me up tomorrow night. When you come, we gotta make it quick since my father is overprotective. Then the dancing fun can begin." she told Naruto. "You do know how to dance, right?"

"Wha-? Actual dancing? Pfffff... Of course I know how to dance! I'm the best dancer in the whole village!" Naruto pumped his chest out, making Ino laugh.

"Okay, 'best dancer in the village', I hope you reveal those moves you got tomorrow night." Ending on that note, she got up. She waved at Naruto, saying good bye. Naruto waved back, seeing her walk away. When she was gone, Naruto turned around.

Oh Kami, he didn't know how to dance.

"WAIT, INO! WHAT TIME SHOULD I PICK YOU UP?! WHAT THE HECK AM I GONNA DO?! I CAN'T DANCE FOR CRAP!" exclaimed Naruto, completely freaking out. He looked at Teuchi and Ayame. "DO YOU GUYS KNOW HOW TO DANCE?! MAYBE YOU GUYS COULD TEACH ME SO I WON'T MAKE A COMPLETE FOOL OF MYSELF!?"

"Sorry, Naruto. We can't help you with this one." they replied in unison, both shrugging. It seems like they couldn't help Naruto with his dancing problem. They wanted to since he was their most loyal customer, but they didn't know how to dance themselves.

"BAH! I GOTTA FIND SOMEBODY TO TEACH ME HOW TO DANCE!" Naruto rubbed his hair crazily, exiting the ramen bar and running around the village. He looked everywhere to see if there was anyone that could help him learn how to dance. Fortunately or unfortunately, he found Shikamaru in a line. The line revealed people wating for their pretzels to be severed, because it was pretzel day.

"SHIKAMARU! I NEED HELP!" Naruto cried out. Shikamaru turned to him, but he wouldn't dare get out of his spot in the line.

"Oh, it's Naruto... This is such a drag..." Shikamaru muttered. "Naruto, do not bother me today."

"BUT YOU GOTTA TEACH ME HOW TO DANCE FOR THE KONOHA DANCE TOMORROW! PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU!" Naruto replied loudly, making Shikamaru cover his ears. When he thought he was done, he sighed loudly. "Naruto, I can't help you with that troublesome issue. Especially right now. This is pretzel day."

"HEY, GET TO THE BACK OF THE LINE!" An adult called out, noticing Naruto was talking to Shikamaru. Naruto groaned in frustration, running away.

"SOMEBODY, ANYBODY!"

What made Naruto stop in his tracks was that he saw a big billboard that had 'Icha Icha' on it. Not too far away from it, there was a convention going on. Convention equals people. Maybe he could find someone there.

As he walked inside the convention, Naruto noticed that tons of people were sitting down, cheering on a person that Naruto actually knew. Jiraiya.

"And I promise you that Icha Icha will be coming out with more sequels worldwide, each of them being signed by me!" Jiraiya declared to his audience, making them clap and scream out of excitement. In fact, the loudest person there was another person that Naruto knew.

"NAAAANIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!"

Yep, that was Kakashi. Probably the biggest fan of Jiraiya's novels.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI, TEACH ME HOW TO DANCE!"

One turn, and Naruto was right beside Kakashi. "Oh, Naruto. Nice to see you. Are you here because of the convention?"

Naruto's eye twitched, feeling like he needed to slap his sensei for not hearing him the first time. "No, I need you to teach me how to dance!"

"Dance? Nani?" repeated Kakashi. "Sure, I would love to help you out."

"Really?!" Naruto's eyes were hopeful.

"Of course. I would help you out, but this convention is still going on."

That hope in Naruto's eyes went away rather quickly.

"I don't have time for that! I need help now!" Naruto replied, looking at the main stage to see Jiraiya. Running towards it, Naruto tackled him. "Pervy Sage! Teach me how to dance!"

"Naruto?! What the heck are you doing?!" shouted Jiraiya, not liking that Naruto was interrupting his convention. "Security, take him away!"

"NANI?! SECURITY?!" Then, two security guards came and picked Naruto up. "LET GO OF ME!" demanded Naruto, but the security guards weren't listening to him. Instead, they threw him out of the convention like a baseball, as his face crashed against the ground.

"Oh, great. I'm never gonna learn how to dance." Naruto said in a sad tone.

"Yelling at people while trying to get their help isn't gonna help you either."

Naruto's eyes widened. He knew the sound of that voice. "Sasuke..." He looked up to see his teammate. At this time, Sasuke had his arms folded.

"Yeah, glad to see that you can still recognize people, loser," Sasuke responded, having a smirk. "Dancing isn't really that hard."

Oh great. The most praised person in the village that had tons of fangirls and couldn't do anything wrong in the eyes of the village also knew how to dance.

"You gotta be kidding me..." Naruto said under his breath. "Don't tell me you know how to dance!"

"I do, and now I have to use those dance moves with Sakura tomorrow, but that's beside the point." Sasuke pointed out. Continuing, he said, "Fortunately for you, I can give you the first step to succeed in your dancing training."

"Oh nooooo! I am not getting help from you! You can forget it!"

Sasuke shrugged at Naruto's response, smirking. "Suit yourself. You might as well embarrass yourself to the entire village and Ino." he said, turning around and slowly walking away.

Naruto gritted his teeth, slamming his fists into the ground. Darn it, was Sasuke really the only option?

"Wait..." said Naruto, making Sasuke stop in his tracks. Sasuke's smirk could only grow wider. "Why do you want to help me? How do you know that I'm going to the dance with Ino?"

"Oh, aren't those the questions of the day?" Sasuke replied, laughing a bit. "I have my ways of getting around the village and finding things out, Naruto. As for me helping you, I just want you to suffer through the agony of actually asking help from me, since I am your only option. This is all for my amusement."

Naruto gritted his teeth even more, literally screaming inside. As much as he hated to admit it, Sasuke was right. With a very, very, very deep sigh, he looked at Sasuke. "Fine, teach me how to dance..."

"Good. You've seen the light. Now, for the first step, you know your fighting moves, right?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, what about them?"

"That's how you dance. Remember your training, loser." Sasuke finished, turning around and leaving Naruto on that note. Naruto couldn't even fathom what just happened. What in the world was Sasuke trying to say? That's how you dance? Remember your training?

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Naruto exclaimed, falling on his back in anime-like style. While on his back, he looked at the clouds, not sure what to think. Oh boy, this was going to be fun.

 **The Next Day...**

A day had passed, and it was currently night time. That also meant that it was the day of the Konoha Dance. Naruto practiced all day yesterday, and especially today. Still what in the world did Sasuke mean yesterday? _**"Remember my training?"**_ Naruto repeated in his head, seemingly over and over again. He was trying to practice dancing inside his apartment.

 _ **"You really are dense."**_

This voice made Naruto fall on his back. He wasn't expecting to hear a completely different voice. He looked around his apartment, wondering who it could be. "Who's there?! Who said that?!"

 _ **"It's the Grinch who stole Christmas. Who do you think it is, baka?"**_

Naruto frowned at his realization. "What do you want, you stupid fox?"

 _ **"What your friend meant by remembering your training is that he wants you to think outside the box. He knows you can't master dance moves in one day, but he wants you to use something else to your advantage. Obviously, you know a few moves. He's telling you to use those moves as dance moves so you can flow more naturally."**_

Hearing this news, a lightbulb appeared over Naruto's head. It all made sense now. He could use his fighting moves as dance moves! "I think it all makes sense now! Yeah, now I don't have to look like an idiot!" Naruto raised his fists in the air in victory, but then something would be brought to his attention. "Wait... why are you helping me?"

 _ **"Your idiotic nature annoys me to no end. I couldn't take it anymore."**_

Naruto rolled his eyes at that comment. "Hmph! Well, I would have figured it out by myself anyway!" he declared, looking around. Again, there was another problem. He didn't have anything to wear. "Gah! I forgot to get something else to wear!" Since he usually sported his orange and blue jacket, it completely slipped his mind that he should probably change his outfit for this occasion. "Oh man, and the dance is about to start any minute now! What am I gonna d-"

He heard a knock on his window.

"What the?"

Naruto looked to his window. He didn't see anybody over there, but his interest was still high. Walking to his window, he opened it. To his surprise, he saw a rather nice looking blue suit with a note attatched to it. Taking the suit inside his apartment, he also read the note.

To: Naruto

 _Don't look like a loser, you loser._

From: Sasuke

When Naruto read the note from Sasuke, he could only smirk. Sure, Sasuke helping him out isn't a thing he prefers, but deep down, he appreciated his help. They were like brothers. Even though they always fought each other, the admiration was still there. Happily accepting Sasuke's gift, he put the blue suit on. Going into his bathroom and looking at the mirror, he saw himself. The blue suit looked good on him.

Now it was time to pick up Ino.

 **With Ino**

Ino's mother had been helping her daughter get ready for the Konoha Dance. With her mother's help, she was looking even more beautiful than she already was. Ino had told her mother that she was going to the dance with Naruto. She personally didn't mind it, but her father would be a different story, which is the exact reason why she didn't tell him. "You look beautiful, sweetie."

"Thanks, Mom." Ino replied with a smile. She kept the purple on her, but it was styled in more of an elegant robe look. Instead of her hair being kept in a pony tail, her hair was now completely down. "Now dear, I made your father run some errands for me so you can go with Naruto. You better not get caught."

They both laughed at the comment. "Don't worry, Mom. That won't happen."

Soon, there was a knock on the door. The two Yamanaka's came near it, with the mother opening it. The person who knocked on the door was obviously Naruto. When Ino first saw Naruto, she was surprised to see that he wasn't wearing his usual orange and blue jacket. "And here I thought you wouldn't give your jacket up." Ino told Naruto, her tone in a friendly joking manner. She liked his new blue suit look.

"Haha, yeah. Figured I should get something new..." Naruto trailed off. He was staring at Ino. He couldn't describe it, but he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was already beautiful before, but this was simply incredible.

Honestly, it looked like Naruto was in a trance. It made Ino snap her fingers to bring him back to reality. "Earth to Naruto. Are you there?"

Naruto quickly shook his head rapidly, hiding the small blush he had. "Um, uh, yeah..." Ino's mother laughed at this sight. Regaining his composure, Naruto put his hand out. "Shall we go?"

Ino smirked. "We shall." She grabbed Naruto's hand, walking out the house. "See ya later, Mom!" She waved to her mother with her other hand, while her mother waved back. Deciding to be extra nice, Naruto waved to Ino's mother as well. They both let out a giggle, and soon they were outta sight.

Or so they thought.

From the roof of their home, Inoichi had chosen to not do the errands that his wife told him to do. Instead, he was trying to spy on his daughter to see who she was going to the dance with. He was... rather surprised to see Naruto.

"Think you can pull a fast one on me, baby girl? Not happening." Inoichi said to himself, deciding to quietly follow them.

"Oh, Ino."

"Hm? Yes, Naruto?"

"I have a certain way I want to dance, but I wanted to tell you about it first and see if you agree."

Naruto came closer to Ino's ear and whispered how he was going to dance, making Ino smirk.

"I don't know, Naruto. Even though this is a dance party, I'm not sure if these shoes are right for dancing. Though, that doesn't mean I won't try."

 **At the Konoha Dance**

Naruto and Ino were walking together to the Konoha Dance. It wouldn't be too much longer before they made it. Once there, the Konoha Dance was a beautiful sight to behold. Fireworks were heading to the skies, everyone seemed to be in a good mood, lights lit up the stunning night, peaceful yet exciting music from great instruments were being played, and the food smelled really good, too.

Since this was Naruto's first time being here, he was in awe. This looked amazing. This wasn't Ino's first time, but the scenery always put a smile on her face. It wouldn't take long for their friends to notice their arrival. First, Shikamaru, Choji, Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Neji, Lee, Ten Ten, Shino, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari showed up.

"Hey, Naruto! Hey, Ino!" They all said in unison, happy to see them make it to the party.

"Hey Ino-Pig, I'm just here to let you know that Sasuke is dancing with me and only me!" Sakura shouted proudly.

"Oh, shut up, Billboard Brow! If you want to, we can handle that situation in a fight right now!" Ino shouted back. Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Lee, Shino, Gaara, Kankuro and Kiba all rolled their eyes at Ino and Sakura fighting over Sasuke... again...

"Troublesome." stated Shikamaru. He was already starting to miss pretzel day, where everything was perfect for him.

"Awww, come on, Shikamaru. I know you don't say that word when it comes to me." Temari had a sly look on her face when she told Shikamaru this.

"Actually, you make me say it even more than I already do. And speaking takes effort. Putting in effort is such a drag..." Shikamaru kept his usual dry, lazy tone as he said this.

"Ino-Pig, are you even with somebody this year? I already took Sasuke, that's a fact. I assume you're here all alone." Sakura smirked.

"No, that's not the case. I went with somebody this year." Ino gave a smirk of her own. "And as a fun fact, he's actually a lot closer here than you think."

"Really?" The group looked around. Well, everyone looked around except Sasuke since he already knew the answer.

"Who is it?" the group asked. Ino's smirk grew wider as her finger suddenly pointed to Naruto. When Naruto was pointed out, he had his typical cheesy, goofy smile on his face while raising his hand in the air in a waving motion.

"Hiya!" Naruto said.

The group had complete silence for a moment, before completely falling down on their backs in the typical anime style out of complete shock. Sasuke was the only one that didn't do so, and he silently laughed to himself at the sight.

"WHAT?! NARUTO?!"

"Yup."

"You're joking. How did it even get to this point?!" Choji said. For the first time, he was in so much shock that he wasn't even eating his barbecue chips anymore.

"It just happened. Don't know why you all are freaking out. It's just a simple dance." Ino told them, almost having a troll-ish grin on her face. Then, Naruto would hold his hand out for Ino to grab it. "Take my hand."

"Okay." Ino replied. The two suddenly coming in the middle of the village grabbed the people's attention, wondering what they would do. To begin things, Naruto and Ino bowed to each other. Then they started doing cartwheels that ended in flips. Once they completed their flips, they came closer to each other, both spinning in a circle. When they met again, Ino felt the need to say something.

"Naruto, everyone's watching."

"Don't worry about them. It's just you and me right now." Naruto assured her. Ino slightly blushed at this, but it would soon go away. It was time to get down to business, people!

With swift, smooth fighting movements, Naruto and Ino looked like poetry in motion. Even if it wasn't an actual 'dance' per say, they sure made it look like one, and it was something special. The people were in awe at what they were seeing. Every movement was precise and smooth. Ino would dodge the kicks as Naruto would dodge the punches. The beat of music kept up with their performance, creating quite the adrenaline rush for the two. Flipping around once more, Ino did a backflip near the boys, who were literally drooling over her. On the other side, Naruto did a backflip near the girls, who were blushing like crazy over him. This might have been the first time Naruto has ever gotten the attention of girls, and it wasn't a small crowd. It was a very, very large crowd.

Landing back on the ground, they pulled their bodies toward each other, allowing their faces to be offly close. It almost looked like they were about to kiss, but that was all part of the plan. They were teasing the crowd, and the readers that are currently reading this story, to be quite blunt with you. To end the dance, Naruto made a spinning ball of chakra appear in his hand, holding onto Ino with his other arm.

"RASENGAN!"

Naruto used it on the ground below him and Ino, making them go high into the air. Ino was a little scared to be this high in the air, but Naruto assured her that everything would be alright. When she calmed down, she enjoyed the view, but she also felt really safe being in Naruto's arms. Something told her not to worry, because he wouldn't let her go. His grip would be too strong for that. As they saw the Hokage's faces, they looked up at night and saw the beautiful stars and the shining moon. "I always did like this view!" Naruto shouted, smiling. Ino just responded with a, "Yeah." She looked at Naruto's face and his goofy smile. She could smile herself at the sight.

When the two landed, Naruto still had Ino in his arms. They were sweating and panting from all the movement they did, but it was well worth it. The people in the village gave a large round of applause for Naruto and Ino. They whistled, cheered, everything. The group that they left behind all had their jaws drop to the floor.

"NAAAAAAANNNNNNIIIIIIII?!" Almost the entire group said that in unison. Sasuke could only smirk at Naruto. While he was actually happy for him, his other side reminded himself that all of this was possible because of Sasuke giving the knucklehead some advice.

"Man, those two sure have chemistry. You would think that they've been doing that for years." Jiraiya said, beside Tsunade. "Soooooo... Tsunade...um..."

"If you want to go out with me, I already told you I won't." Tsunade told him, as Jiraiya sighed. However, she wasn't finished.

"But... I suppose one dance wouldn't hurt." Tsunade smirked at Jiraiya. Obviously, Jiraiya was surprised, but happy at the same time. The two soon dance together themselves.

Everybody was dancing!

"Hey, Kakashi! Let's dance!" Anko shouted.

"Oh, well this is a shock-"

Kakashi didn't get to finish, as Anko took complete control with her hyperactive self. Now they were dancing.

Hinata wanted to dance with Naruto, but she couldn't find him yesterday or today. Kiba eventually asked her to, and now they began dancing.

"Alright! Group dance party! Freestyle!"

The group danced with each other, enjoying themselves.

For once, everything seemed perfect.

Especially for Naruto Uzumaki.

 **After the dance was over...**

Naruto was currently walking Ino home after the Konoha Dance was over. Once they made it back, the two looked at each other's faces. "I had a great time tonight, Naruto. Best time of my life. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Ino. And yeah, best time of my life too." Naruto replied with a cheesy grin. He wasn't sure what to say, but he kept on looking at Ino's house, then back at Ino.

"Well, I guess you're home." Naruto smirked, giving a thumbs up and closing his eyes. Though, before he knew it, he felt something warm on his cheek. When he opened his eyes, he saw Ino giving him a kiss on the cheek. Naruto was literally frozen in time, as his blush grew larger.

Once Ino gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek, she ended on this note.

"Goodnight, Naruto-kun." she said, tilting her head in the cutest way possible. Her eyes resembled that of an innocent puppy. Finally, Ino left and walked inside her house, leaving Naruto in shock.

Seriously, what just happened?

As Naruto regained his thoughts, he was about to walk back to his apartment. That was, until Inoichi randomly appeared, his eyes giving a look of complete intimidation. "STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"

Naruto's eyes widened. If he wanted to live, he would have to run.

"OH CRAP!" Naruto ran as fast as he could, but Inoichi was chasing after him.

"YOU'RE MESSING WITH THE WRONG DADDY!"

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **Author's Note: "Phew! Well, there's the first chapter with my first Naruto fanfic ever! Hopefully, it didn't turn out too bad. Read and review, guys!" -Sonicfan32567**


	2. Presence

**Naruto: Revenge of the Fallen**

 **Author's Note: "Hey, guys! Thanks for the feedback on my first chapter! I hope you all can enjoy the second chapter as well." -Sonicfan32567**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...again...**

 **Chapter 2: Presence**

It was a great night for Naruto Uzumaki. Most likely, it was the greatest night of his life. While he didn't get to go to the dance with Sakura, he went with Ino instead. Their chemistry on the dance floor was something to behold, and the crazy thing about it is that they've only been real friends for a couple of days.

After escaping Inoichi's wrath, Naruto could be seen trying to sleep, but the simple fact was that he couldn't. His mind was stuck on the 'dance' that he and Ino came up with, along with the kiss on the cheek that she gave him. " _ **I mean, it was just a simple kiss on the cheek, right? Then why am I making such a big deal out of it?"**_ Naruto thought, putting his hand on the cheek that Ino kissed. He looked at the ceiling as his thoughts continued to roll. He shook his head, trying to go to sleep.

 _ **"I'm coming for you now..."**_

When it actually seemed like he was going to get some sleep, he suddenly shot up, his eyes becoming very wide. He looked around his apartment, wondering who said that to him. "Ah! Who said that?!" Naruto exclaimed, clearly being caught off guard. "Hey, you stupid fox! Was that you?!"

 **"No, you idiot," replied Kurama.**

"Then who was that talking to me just now?! As far as I know, you're the only one that can do that!" Naruto thought Kurama was trying to pull a prank on him.

 **"All I know is that it wasn't me. And for your information, I heard that voice too. I didn't like it..."**

Naruto stopped screaming at Kurama when he heard his explanation. He was getting a cold shiver down his spine, feeling quite uneasy about this. This was getting creepy, and it was almost like he could feel a weird presence watching him. "Do you feel that?" asked Naruto.

 **"Yes. This presence is...quite disturbing, to say the least."**

"What do you think it is?" Naruto continued asking questions.

 **"I'm not sure... Whatever it is, though, we have to keep an eye out for it."**

"Right, right..." Naruto let out a fake laugh, trying his best to shrug this weird feeling off. He slowly got back into a relaxed position on his bed. Well, he wasn't that relaxed since he was thinking about that strange voice.

 **With Ino...**

"YOU GAVE THAT BOY A KISS ON THE CHEEK?!" yelled Inoichi, being held back by his wife. Ino could only roll her eyes at her parent's ridiculousness. "Now, dear, that Naruto boy was actually very polite! From what I could tell, he wouldn't even think about hurting our daughter! Their dance was very nice too!"

Ino's eyes widened at the both of them, slight anger coming from her. "Wait... Dad, how did you know that I gave him a kiss on the cheek, anyway?! And Mom, how did you know about our dance?! I thought you stayed at home!"

Folks, it looks like both Inoichi and his wife were caught in the act of spying.

"Um... Uh... Dear..."

"Ha! Looks like I'm not the only guilty one here, am I?" Inoichi smirked at his wife, causing her to facepalm.

"Okay, Ino. Besides wanting to have a fun time and get my groove on, I decided to watch you two. However, I soon realized that Naruto wouldn't do anything to you, unlike someone I know..." Mrs. Yamanaka turned her attention to her husband and gave him 'the look.' Inoichi crossed his arms, making a "Hmph!" sound.

Ino was just taking everything in, and cringed at the thought of her mother getting her 'groove' on. It reminded her of Choji doing a freestyle on the dance floor, which is exactly what he did...

 **Flashback**

"Everybody freestyle!" a person cried out. Choji, seeing this as a chance to become a sensation around the village, broke out the most ridiculous freestyle you could ever see. His arms were going all over the place, he was kicking randomly, and just overall looked silly. But... In a weird way, it's what all of us aspire to be.

Sasuke smirked at Choji's crazy freestyle, deciding to steal the show and breakdance on his head, spinning around rapidly. The crowd cheered for the Uchiha prodigy, just as they always did.

"HOW IS HE SO COOL AND DREAMY?!" Sakura yelled, fainting at the sight of Sasuke's dance moves.

 **End of Flashback**

While Ino thought to herself, Inoichi tapped his daughter on the shoulder. "Soooo... Ino. Just to make sure, there's nothing going on between you two?"

"Dad, we've only been actual friends for a couple of days. Despite what you and Mom may think, that kiss on the cheek was just a thank you. Nothing is going on between us." Feeling like she got her point across, she walked to her room to get some sleep.

 _ **"But I gotta admit... Naruto is cooler than I thought. Still not cooler than Sasuke, but then again, no one is." she thought to herself.**_

A small smile crept on her face as she thought about Naruto, jumping on her bed and instantly went to sleep.

 **The Next Day...**

It was yet another beautiful day in Konoha. Naruto and everyone else had already woken up. On this particular day, we turn our attention back to Naruto, who was running like he saw a ghost. In reality, though, he just wanted to ask a certain person a question. Running into the flower shop, Ino barely had time to recognize who it was. "Welcome to the Yamanaka flower sho-... Naruto?! YOU'RE GOING TOO FAST NARUTO!"

Not completely hearing what Ino said, Naruto kept on rushing and slammed into the counter, causing him to fall right on his back. Ino ran to his side, helping him up. "Naruto, you idiot! Why did you come in so fast?!"

"I-I just wanted to ask you a question..." Naruto replied, raising a finger. Ino raised an eyebrow at this. "A question? Whaddya got to ask me?"

"You know... um... How we became friends and the dance... and stuff..." Naruto trailed off, trying to find the right words. "I need to know this. Did you become friends with me and go to the dance with me out of pity?" he asked, looking at her.

Ino could only stare at Naruto after he asked that question, but something would soon come outta her mouth. "I realized how good of a person you are, Naruto. Remember, I wanted to become friends with you when we were little kids. After that, that's when you revealed your past to me. Truthfully, the way I look at it is like this. What's wrong with friends going to the dance?"

Naruto listened to Ino, nodding. "So... It wasn't out of pity?"

"No, you baka. Sure, telling me about your past and how you never went to the dance before had some kind of effect. Any person that hears about your past and doesn't feel bad for you, they simply don't have a soul. But that wasn't THE reason why I decided to go to the dance with you. The main reason why I decided to go with you is because I wanted to get to know you better. That's what I should have done earlier, and I do blame myself for not becoming actual friends with you years ago." Ino smiled at Naruto, getting him back on his feet.

Naruto looked at Ino as a sly look came upon his face. "Soooo, what you're saying is it wasn't out of pity, yet it was in the end?" his joking tone signaled that he was playing with her respone. Too bad Ino didn't get it, though.

"You knucklehead! You know what I meant!" Ino slightly pushed Naruto away from her, showing a scary look. Naruto knew those looks all too well, thanks to Sakura punching him all the time. He definitely knew that women could get very, very scary when they're provoked.

"Okay, okay! It was a joke! Calm down! I'm sorry!" Naruto raised his hands in the air, pretty much saying that he will surrender. "But seriously, I know what you meant. And... thank you for the good things you've done for me." he said, flashing a playful smile that even made Ino calm down. Whenever Naruto flashed that playful smile of his, Ino always seemed to calm down. She sighed, going back to check on the flowers.

"That's the only reason why you came here, Naruto?" Ino asked.

"No, I actually came to get some flowers for someone." Naruto grinned at the thought, turning his attention to the flowers.

"Oh, really? Who would you be getting flowers for? Don't tell me it would be Sakura again." added Ino. Naruto nodded in response.

"Not Sakura. Someone else." said Naruto, grabbing some red tulips. Since Ino worked in the shop, she knew what these flowers meant, so she could only wonder why would Naruto be getting red tulips. When he came up and gave Ino his money, Naruto looked at the tulips with a smile. Ino closed her eyes, sighing.

"Well, I'm not sure who are those for, but I hope it goes better than last ti-"

Ino didn't get to finish, mainly because she found some tulips close to her nose. Looking at the tulips, she noticed that Naruto was still there. In fact, he was the one holding them.

"Surprise! Haha! Bet you weren't expecting that!" Naruto said, having a goofy grin and gave the tulips to Ino. She slightly blushed, not quite sure what to say until a minute passed or so.

"Naruto..." she started. "Do you know what red tulips mean?"

Naruto shrugged casually, truthfully not knowing what the flowers meant. "I dunno. Do they mean something good?"

Ino continued to blush, even if the knucklehead didn't have a clue on what these flowers meant. He was completely clueless as always. Yet, this time it was unknowingly working to his advantage. "Oh...um... Yeah, they mean something good!" she tried to shake this blushing feeling off and focus. "So basically, you bought flowers for me in my shop..." she looked at Naruto and gave him a smirk, making him freak out. He didn't know if she thought it was bad or not.

"This is the only flower shop in the village!" he exclaimed, freaking out. Ino could only laugh, deciding to come near Naruto and hug him, catching him by surprise.

"Thank you, Naruto. I love the flowers." she told him. Now, it was Naruto's turn to blush, and boy he didn't disappoint.

"Heh heh, yeah..." Naruto wasn't sure how to react. Why did it seem so weird whenever a simple hug was brought into the equation?

When Ino ended the hug, she put the flowers in a vase. She looked at her watch, smiling a bit. "Looks like I'm on break!" she said, looking at Naruto. "Hey, Naruto. Wanna come shopping with me? I'm sure it'll be fun!"

Naruto wondered what he should say in this situation. If he knows anything about women, their shopping feats, how long they're their, and much others are legendary. In other words, he'll be there for hours at the LEAST. "Um... I don't know Ino-chan..."

Ino looked disappointed, but she wouldn't give up that easily. She had a plan. Tilting her head in the manner she did last time, she looked at Naruto, giving him the puppy dog eyes. "Oh, pleeeaaaaaseeee, Naruto-kun. It would make me extremely happy if you came with me. I wouldn't want to shop alone..." Her voice sounded so sweet, and she knew it too. Naruto gritted his teeth, trying to look away from Ino's face.

"What are you doing..."

"Oh, nothing. Just want someone to shop with me." Ino continued to flash her cute look.

"Stop it..." An anime red vein mark could appear on Naruto's head, feeling guilty. "Okay, okay! I'll go with you."

Ino smiled at her victory. "Great! First order, we're getting you some new clothes. You need something else other than that orange and blue jacket." she told him, but Naruto wasn't too happy about this. "Whaaaaat?! This jacket is the greatest thing ever!"

"Riiiiight..." Ino rolled her eyes, not waiting for Naruto to agree to this, grabbing his hand and started running with him to some clothing stores at high speeds. "INO, YOU'RE GOING TOO FAST!" he shouted, as the two blonds ran through Konoha.

Shikamaru and Choji were minding their own business, mainly hanging out around the restaurants. "Hey, Shikamaru. Where did Temari and everyone else go?"

"Probably went back to their own village. That troublesome trio needed to go, anyway."

"Awwww, looks like someone is a little upset at Temari leaving." Choji smirked at Shikamaru, knowing he was teasing his friend.

"Oh, shut up," replied Shikamaru, but then the both of them felt a gust of wind pass by. They closed their eyes because the gust felt powerful, but when they opened their eyes, they saw Ino dragging Naruto to the clothing stores. Shikamaru felt the need to comment on this.

"I can see what's happening."

"What?" Choji asked.

"And they don't have a clue," added Shikamaru.

"Who?"

"They'll... Wait... I feel like I'm about to quote a movie, which would be such a drag..." Shikamaru sighed. "Choji, if they keep spending time with each other, something is bound to happen. First, they'll date. Second, they'll probably get married. Thirdly, they'll have kids..." Shikamaru shivered at thought of the two loudmouth blonds having kids. "And finally, if they have kids, they'll most likely put us as the baby sitters for them. They will call us Uncle Shikamaru and Uncle Choji in their sweet, little innocent voices, but then they will never leave us alone. Why would that be the case? They won't be able to help themselves since both of their parents are loudmouths. In conclusion, that means we would have to deal with their own loudmouth nonsense."

Choji's jaw just dropped to the floor at Shikamaru's analysis. He tried to take it all in, shaking his head rapidly to seemingly get back in reality. "You really think that's gonna happen? Come ooooon... They've only been friends for a couple of days! Don't you think you're overreacting?"

"Choji, I might be lazy, but I'm not dumb. Mark my words, this crap will happen in the future."

 **At the Clothing Stores**

Ino was working quickly to find Naruto some new clothes to wear. Each time she found some new clothes for him, she piled them up and gave them to him. However, the problem with this is that Naruto was carrying so many clothes, and it was getting harder to balance them with each passing second.

"Oh, I just love shopping! Don't you love it, Naruto?" Ino asked him, clearly getting excited at everything that was in the store.

"Shopping? Oh... Haha! Yeah! I love it too..." Naruto sighed to himself, deciding to just agree with Ino to avoid any drama. As the two blonds kept on shopping, Ino noticed a few things she liked. She smiled widely at this, grabbing them and went into the dressing room to try them on. Naruto freaked out over this, feeling like he's about to lose his balance. "Wait, Ino! GAH! What am I supposed to do?! I can't carry these clothes forever!" he shouted, and about one second later, he lost his balance and fell on his behind, as the clothes he once carried fell all over him. Surrounded by nothing but clothes, Naruto could only facepalm to himself. "This is just wonderful..." he said in a sarcastic tone. Though, a few minutes passed, and Ino came out. "How do I look?" Ino asked. Naruto turned around to see her, and he somehow didn't let his eyes pop out of his head. What Naruto saw was an aleady beautiful girl somehow looking even more beautiful than she already was. She was only wearing a simple blue tank top, but that didn't stop Naruto from staring. Darn Jiraiya and his 'research' training methods.

"Um... Uh... You... Look great, Ino." Naruto finally found the words he wanted to say, giving a smile to the blonde girl. Ino smiled at Naruto's compliment, walking over to him, removing most of the clothes that were on him, and ruffled up his hair a bit. "Thanks, Naruto." she told him, helping him up. "I think I'm gonna get this blue tank top and some other things. After that, we'll be ready to go."

"Okay, Ino-chan. You're gonna have to help me with these clothes, though."

They both let out a laugh, with Ino finally nodding.

"Deal." she replied.

These events would last for days. The days eventually turned into weeks of Naruto and Ino simply bonding as friends, whether it was over shopping or something else. The two became very close over their interactions, and a regular person would think that they've actually been friends for years by just watching them. Let's skip to those weeks and see what's happening now, shall we?

 **A few weeks later...**

It was currently nightime, and Naruto was eating his favorite thing in the world. Ramen, of course. In his usual way, he ate the ramen like a pro, enjoying every second of it. He was about to leave, but then he heard a familiar voice.

"One ramen bowl so I can sit with my friend please." the person said, sitting next to Naruto.

"Coming right up!" Teuchi exclaimed, bringing out the bowl. With the corner of his eye, Naruto saw who was sitting down next to him. "Sasuke."

"Hey, dobe." Sasuke replied, eating his ramen.

"Hey, uh, Sasuke. As much as it hurts me to say this, I have to say thank you for helping me with the whole Konoha Dance. I really would have failed without your help." Naruto said. Though, it only took him a few moments to realize what he just said, and he slapped himself for it. Dang it, he just thanked Sasuke for helping him.

Sasuke clearly got enjoyment from Naruto saying such things. He knew it was true, too. If it wasn't for him, Naruto would have failed. "No problem." he simply replied. Naruto was surprised to find out that Sasuke wasn't using this perfect chance to insult him in someway, but he would soon find out he was here for something else.

"So, what's been going on with you and Ino? You guys sure seem to be spending a lot of time together lately, ever since the dance happened." Sasuke smirked, wondering how Naruto would react.

"Yeah, it's been fun. I thought she was just another one of your crazy fan girls, but she's actually pretty cool once you get to know her." Naruto shrugged at this. Sasuke wouldn't let up easily, though.

Sasuke's smirk widened. "In a minute, she'll be a fan girl of somebody else, too."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I think you know what I mean, dobe."

"There's nothing going on between myself and Ino! We're just friends!"

"Maybe right now, but it'll eventually evolve into something else later on."

"You're crazy!"

"You're the crazy one if you can't see what's happening."

"Bullcrap! I like Sakura and you should know that by now!" Naruto's tone got louder with every comment. It went from flailing his arms, to threatening to punch Sasuke, kick Sasuke, and other stuff. Sasuke trollishly grinned, while giving a trollish shrug.

"Hey, whatever you say, Naruto. I'm mainly just trying to help you out again, but if you want to be stubborn about this one like the dobe you are, then I wouldn't be surprised," continued Sasuke. He was about to say something else, but then some fan girls came up and noticed he was with Naruto.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S SASUKE! EVERYONE, FOLLOW HIM!" The fan girls all said this in downright creepy unison.

"Whoops. Gotta go. Catch you later, Naruto." After that, Sasuke took off, running away from his fan girls because they were in hot pursuit. Naruto could only shake his head at the sight, deciding it was time to leave himself.

 **Later in the night...**

After his encounter with Sasuke, Naruto was now sleeping in his bed. He figured that sleep was the best option for him at this point, but for what was about to happen... It would actually be the worst thing for him to do. Suddenly, he got up sleepily and started sleep walking. Since he was sleep walking, he had no idea what was happening, but it was like his body was being attracted to something. It was almost like a magnet. Whatever was making him do this, it was definitely weird.

Without even knowing that he was now outside, he walked through Konoha and its gates, getting farther and farther away from the village. In mere moments, he couldn't even be seen anymore. Where in the world was this knucklehead going to?

 **In the morning...**

Sasuke was now knocking on Naruto's door, expecting an answer, but to his surprise, he wasn't getting one. "Hey, dobe! Open up the door! We have some training to do with Kakashi sensei!" he shouted. When he still didn't get an answer, he decided to not wait any longer. He kicked the door open, revealing where Naruto lived. Yet again, though, he was surprised.

"Naruto! This isn't time for some prank!" he called out, looking around his apartment. Still, nothing to be found. This was actually starting to make Sasuke get worried for his friend that was like a brother to him.

When he realized Naruto wasn't here at all, only two words could come out of his mouth.

"Oh crap."

Eventually, word got out about Naruto not being able to be found. Hinata fainted from the news, Sakura was starting to worry for her friend, Shikamaru sighed heavily, Kakashi actually put down his book to look for Naruto, Jiraiya and Shizune started to freak out, Sasuke was looking everywhere for him, and Tsunade wanted to smash something. Neji, Tenten, Shino, Kiba, Lee, Anko, and Akamaru were already looking all over the village for him. Choji cared, too, but he was too busy eating his barbecue chips. Ino, on the other hand...

"What did you just say..."

"I said Naruto is missing, Ino." Shikamaru told her.

"But he can't be!"

"But he is."

"Move!" Ino ran passed Shikamaru, deciding to search all over the village herself. Shikamaru could only follow as his friend was very visibly worried for Naruto. Though, a a strange thing happened. Near the Konoha gates, a figure could be seen walking towards them, and eventually made it to the village. The figure was quite bloody, barely standing on his own two feet, while his clothes were also torn. He honestly looked like he had been through a thousand wars, yet he somehow survived. Bruises were everywhere on the figure's body, and his eyes signaled that he was barely making it.

Ino turned around to see this figure, and she could feel her heart instantly drop. "NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She cried out his name at the top of her lungs, running towards him. Naruto looked up and saw Ino coming to help, but he was too weak to even say anything to her right now. Soon, he lost conciousness and fell on his back. Ino felt her heart drop yet again, running even faster to Naruto's body as tears started to form in her eyes. She knelt down beside his body and held him, trying to wake him up. "NARUTO! NARUTO!" she cried, her tears starting to drop on Naruto's body. "WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!"

Still, no response.

"No... You can't be..."

 **In the hospital...**

Naruto awoke to find himself in the hospital. He doesn't remember how he got here and how almost every bone in his body was now in excruciating pain. "What the..." he whispered, trying to look around. When he did look around, he saw Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Ino in the room with him.

"Hey, buddy. You're finally awake." Sasuke said.

"N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata said shyly, happy to see that Naruto was awake.

Naruto didn't even know where to start.

"W-what... What happened?"

"You went missing, and then you showed up bloody." Kakashi added.

"You really made us scared there, Naruto!" Sakura looked at her friend with concern, with Jiraiya trying to figure out what happened.

"Naruto... Can you tell us what happened?" asked Jiraiya.

There was a silence in the room.

"I... I don't remember..."

The five of them could only sigh, but Ino wasn't showing any emotion whatsoever. She hasn't even said anything yet.

"Well, we'll let you rest to think about it." Jiraiya told him. "Oh, and don't worry about your injuries. When Tsunade comes to see you, she'll heal you and you'll be as good as new!"

"Haha, yeah." Naruto said, looking completely out of it. Jiraiya noticed this, and sighed. He soon lead everyone out of Naruto's hospital room. Well, everyone except for Ino, since she wanted to him to have a piece of her mind.

Naruto could only look up at Ino, wondering what she was thinking right now.

"Hey, Ino..."

"YOU IDIOT!" Ino slammed her fist into Naruto's chest, causing him to wince in pain. "What in the world were you doing?! Were you trying to give us a heart attack?! Were you trying to give ME a heart attack?! Why did you just leave us like that?!" Ino yelled at Naruto, tears starting to come down her face again. Naruto was shocked to see this from the blonde girl as she continued to speak. "Were you trying to die?! Were you trying to die so our friendship could end?! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, NARUTO?!" Ino shouted, still crying as her head was now on Naruto's chest. She couldn't hold in her emotions anymore. "I... I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! YOU WEREN'T RESPONDING OR ANYTHING! WHY, NARUTO?!"

As Ino continued to cry, Naruto could only imagine how she felt. He knew she cared for him, but he had no idea she cared for him this much. Doing something that he felt like was needed right now, Naruto slowly moved his arm and hugged Ino with it, even with him being in such pain. Ino looked up at Naruto'a face, and she saw that he was looking straight at her. After that, Naruto used his other arm and embraced Ino in a complete hug. This was really, really painful, but Ino needed this right now.

"I'm sorry, Ino-chan..."

 **End of Chapter 2**

 **Author's Note: "And there's the end of chapter 2! Sorry it took a little longer to get this one out, but school is starting for me again and I've been trying to find a schedule to fit this in. Anyways... Read and review, guys!" -Sonicfan32567**


	3. Christmas & New Years

**Naruto: Revenge of the Fallen**

 **Author's Note: Like I said on my Adventures of Legends story, school has been taking up all of my time. I'm sorry. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I also hope you guys had a Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year! 2017 here we come!**

 **Chapter 3: Christmas & New Year**

 **It's been peaceful in Konoha, even after Naruto scared the crap outta all his friends from going away and then suddenly appearing again. As much as he dislikes it, he's been taking it slow ever since his hospital visit. At least it's Christmas Eve.**

"Putting a restriction on me, huh!? Who do they think they are?!" screamed Naruto, smashing almost everything in his apartment. It was tough because he knew he wanted to be out there fighting with his friends, but since things went **so** weird to the point where nobody even knew what happened, they decided to play it safe with the knucklehead. Looking outside of his window, there was a whole bunch of snow, and tons of people were in the Christmas Spirit.

Though, the main thing that broke Naruto's heart was when he saw people with families. You know, families that were clearly happy that they were able to be together during this time of the year. Unfortunately for Naruto... he doesn't have that, nor has he ever had it to begin with. Loneliness has described his life.

"Uuuuggghhhh... This is just great..." he slouched, slowly nodding his head. Then, he heard a knock on the door. He turned around, and simply said, "It's unlocked."

The person opened the door.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you got the door fixed, at least."

It was Sasuke.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. It had to be done since I'm not able to go on missions anymore. You and Sakura have been having all the fun lately." Naruto rolled his eyes as he just thought about the situation he was going through.

"Oh come on, you loser. You're acting like it's permanent. It won't be too much longer before you're out there again." Sasuke smirked. "I'm mainly just checking in on you. I wanted to ask how you were doing, but I know now that I don't even have to ask." Obviously, it was clear that Naruto wasn't in the best mood.

"Sorry for acting like a jerk... I've just been going through a lot lately." Naruto said, turning back to the window and seeing more families having the best time of their lives.

"It's fine. You get a pass for now, but the next time you do it, your jaw is getting broken." replied Sasuke, in a sly yet joking manner. "I'll probably check on you tomorrow since it's gonna be Christmas. Don't act like this on that day, where it's supposed to be the most wonderful time of the year." he said, walking out.

"Oh yeah, I'll try not to..." Naruto muttered. He exited his apartment and decided to walk in the snow. He saw the festive environemt currently going on, and he tried to get himself happy because of it, but it simply wasn't working. "Why did I even come out here..." he said to himself. There was only one place he could think of going to, and that would be Ino's flower place.

With a sigh, he walked in and gave a light wave. "Hey, Ino."

Ino immediately noticed who it was, running to the fellow blond. She instantly hugged him tightly. "Naruto! How are you doing?"

When she asked this question, Naruto was barely breathing. "I w-would be doing b-better if you weren't c-crushing the life outta me..."

With that being said, Ino noticed what she was doing and quickly stopped. "Sorry. I just don't see you that much anymore. In fact, all of us don't see you that much, to be honest. You need to stop being in that apartment of yours and actually see the world."

"Yeah, see the world... When I don't have a family to enjoy it with..." he said sadly, with a clear sigh. Ino's heart dropped when Naruto said this. She just couldn't take it when Naruto was in any type of pain, especially when it had something to do with his rough past.

To surprise him somewhat, she went to back of the flower shop, and soon returned in front of Naruto with a daisy in her hand. "Naruto, take this as an early Christmas present."

Naruto's eyes widened at the early Christmas gift. In a way, it made him feel guilty for not even getting her a gift. Heck, he hasn't given anybody a gift. Some guy he is, right?

"Uh... Thanks, Ino. I appreciate it."

"And you're also invited to spend Christmas with my family tommorrow."

"What?"

"You heard me, Naruto. Don't be late." she said, giving a sweet smile and yet another hug. It wasn't a bone crushing hug this time around, it was just normal. Naruto hugged her back, and this time he closed his eyes. Then, Ino felt something odd. It was wet, and it looked like it was coming down from Naruto's eyes.

"Naruto... Are you crying?"

"What?! Me?! Nah, you got it all wrong!"

"Naruto, I clearly see tears streaming down your face."

"Um... uh... you're seeing things! Yeah, that's it!"

"Naruto, I'll take your tears as a thank you." Ino sweetly said.

Naruto tried to hide his tears, but seeing it was useless, he basically said, "Screw it." He wiped the tears off his face, facing Ino directly. "Thank you, Ino. You don't know how much this means to me."

"You're welcome, Naruto."

 **On Christmas Day**

Inoichi was keeping a close eye on Naruto, making sure he wouldn't try anything on Ino. Her mother wasn't worried about him, though. Naruto made sure to get gifts for his friends, and he personally gave Ino a beautiful set of flowers...from her shop...again. Hey, at least he did something, right?

"MERRY CHRISTMAS! THANK YOU GUYS FOR LETTING ME COME HERE!"

"You're welcome!" Ino and her mother said, with Inoichi still watching Naruto like a hawk. After the gifts were opened, he looked to see Naruto and Ino get up. They were about to walk outside, and just above them, there was a mistletoe. Naruto and Ino both blushed hard when they noticed this, and Inoichi wasn't going to let anything happen to his baby girl.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Inoichi screamed, getting up and instantly tackled Naruto into the snow outside. It looked like the two were wrestling, as Ino and her mother could only facepalm at the sight. Outside, Sasuke and Sakura saw what was going on and could only burst out laughing.

 **Now, let's transfer to New Year's Eve...where's there's about 3 seconds before it's actually the New Year...**

"3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

All of Konoha said this in unison, celebrating in the loud fashion they should. Though, there were two people that always stood out. The two blonds, of course. "WOOOOO! Isn't this great, Ino?! This is gonna be the year I become the greatest ninja ever!" I mean, Naruto already thought that he was the greatest ninja ever, but he was just saying it to fit in with the New Year resolution stuff.

"I'll make sure to get a front row seat to the show, Naruto." she said, suddenly kissing him straight on the lips. It was no harm since it was the New Year, right? Everybody was kissing eachother, so it shouldn't come as a surprise. Well, the kiss completely caught Naruto off guard, because he didn't even have time to react. When the kiss ended, Ino continued to celebrate with the crowd, leaving Naruto shocked beyond belief.

 _"Uh...what just happened...?"_ Naruto thought to himself.

 **"I think she just kissed you straight on the lips." replied Kurama, stating the complete obvious. "I wouldn't look too much into it, though. Kissing people seems to be a New Years thing. You just happened to be the nearest guy to her."**

 _"Haha! Yeah, that's probably it..."_

 _"Seriously, what the heck just happened?!"_

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOOUUUUUUUU!" exclaimed Inoichi, as Naruto turned around to see an angry father that's overprotective of his daughter. You would think that Naruto had just committed murder.

"OH MAN, NOT AGAIN!" He yelled, being tackled once more.

 **Author's Note: Yeah, both of these are late...And majorly rushed, I think. You can consider this chapter 3 (because if this was an actual chapter, I think it would be trash), but I consider it as a side chapter of some sort. It's mainly supposed to get the story rolling again. However, with the next chapter I make, I intend to make it great. Aaaannnnd that's all I'm saying right now. ;)**

 **Also, Naruto and Ino aren't in a relationship... It was just a New Years kiss, lulz.**

 **Read and Review!**


	4. The Return

**NARUTO: REVENGE OF THE FALLEN**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am so sorry guys! IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME COMING! I haven't been updating this story like I want to. Life stuff and crap like that, BUT I'M NOT WASTING ANY MORE TIME! LET'S GET TO IT!**

 **Chapter 3: The Return**

It was in the middle of the night again, and Naruto was sleeping peacefully. He wasn't sleep walking and going to some random place in the middle of the night anymore. They still didn't find out the cause for that, but since nothing else has happened, then they hoped it was just Naruto acting stupid.

His peaceful sleep wouldn't last forever, though, as someone would wake him up.

 **"WAKE UP YOU BAKA!"**

"WHAT WHAT?! I DIDN'T DO IT!" yelled Naruto, falling out of his bed and landed face first on the floor. He groaned, slowly getting up.

"God, what was that..."

 **"Hi."**

That voice scared Naruto again, but this time, it only took a few seconds to realize who it was.

"Oh, it's you... Ehem... WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?!" Naruto was clearly angered at Kurama messing up his sleep.

 **"I'm trying to warn you, fool! Why else would I wake you up in the middle of the night?!" Kurama sighed. "Honestly, I don't even know why I bother with you sometimes... It's only because I'm trapped within you."**

Naruto sighed in response. "Okay, okay, okay, I get it. What's going on?"

 **"Someone is here to see you."**

"And that someone is...?"

Naruto would get his answer, as the whole village of Konoha started to shake. Not only that, but it sounded like a lot of stuff was being destoryed. Homes were getting thrashed, and explosions started happening and appearing from everywhere.

"What the..."

Naruto looked outside of his window to see everything that was happening. Well, this certainly wasn't good. This was an invasion.

Without wasting any more time, Naruto got his old trusty orange jacket, and ran out of his apartment. When he looked, he saw multiple snakes attacking the village. This could only mean one thing.

"Orochimaru..."

Just saying his name gave Naruto chills, because Orochimaru creeped him out to the max.

"Hello, Naruto."

The voice was seemingly right behind him.

To be more accurate, it was literally right behind him.

"Why are you here...?"

Naruto turned around and jumped backwards, seeing the person that was behind him. And what do you know, it was good old Orochimaru.

"You see, there can be a lot of reasons why I'm here, considering my past with this cursed place. However, the main reason why I'm here in the first place... Is because of you."

Naruto was in a fighting stance at this time. "Me? What do you want with me? Don't you have any other ninjas to bother?"

Orochimaru laughed, continuing to look at Naruto. "You see, bothering other ninjas isn't as fun, compared to the other power ninjas I can bother. As for you, that chakra inside you is something great... Amazing, really. The nine tailed fox gives you extraordinary amounts of strength that you can't even fully grasp yet."

Naruto listened, but he wasn't understanding what Orochimaru was trying to say. "What are you saying...?"

"I'm saying that you need to come with me. I can teach you how to control that power at a moment's notice."

"Like I would ever join you!" Naruto wasn't having it. He felt insulted that Orochimaru would even have the audacity to offer him something like that. "Say something to me like that again, and I'll kick your butt all the way to next week!"

"Oh please, would you stop trying to play the tough guy act for once?" Orochimaru scoffed at this. "If you had any idea of how much chakra you truly possessed, it would be a no brainer to let me help you. Regardless, you need someone like me too, because I see straight through you," he continued. "Your eyes... Your eyes describe a person that's been lonely for his entire life. The village still hasn't accepted you yet, even when you prove you're a valuable asset."

"Shut up!" Naruto started to get angrier and angrier by the second thanks to Orochimaru's words. He pointed straight at him, his look of anger not going away. "You know nothing, and I mean nothing about me! You're just some maniac that kills his own men without any regard! You kill them when they're of no use to you anymore! Why would I listen or follow a person like that!?"

"Boy, you're even more stubborn from what I can remember... How can I put this in the most simple way possible, so it can really sink in for somebody like you." Orochimaru proceeded to point to the whole village, looking around. "Naruto, you've done good things for this village. The people even found you amusing for awhile, but the one thing they love more than a hero is to see a hero fail, fall, die trying. In spite of everything you've done for them, eventually they will hate you, just like they did years ago. It'll be the exact same thing all over again."

Naruto wanted to smack Orochimaru right now, but his words were slowly but surely starting to get with him. He started to think that he had a point. The hate isn't as bad as it was when he was younger, but there were still a lot of people that didn't accept him, even after all the things he's done for them.

Orochimaru saw that his words were finally starting to creep in Naruto's head. "Good, good. So, you're finally starting to understand where I'm coming from. This is only the first step. Deep down, you know I'm right. Why fight for a village that can turn on you at any given moment? Doesn't that seem like a waste?"

Naruto was starting to slouch in his fighting stance, getting completely off track. It was like he was lost in time, as his whole past was starting to flash right before his eyes again.

Orochimaru thought that the first part of the job was done. Now, all he needed to do was convince him to come. Although, he would get interrupted by Shikamaru, who kicked him, making him slide across the floor. He looked at Naruto, seeing that he was in a different mood.

"Naruto! Snap out of it! We gotta save the village!" Shikamaru yelled, but Naruto wasn't moving. "Naruto...?"

Now, instead of being the interrupter, Shikamaru was being interrupted by Orochimaru, who grabbed him by the throat, raising him up. "Can't you see that I'm busy?" He then punched Shikamaru into a nearby home, scoffing.

"This village really has declined ever since I left... What a shame." Orochimaru stated, but then he suddenly felt his face meeting the ground from a heavy back punch. It was no one other than Sakura. "Get away from Naruto!" she yelled, starting to punch Orochimaru in the back multiple times. Each punch felt as hard as metal, as she felt the need to protect her teammate.

Naruto looked to see Sakura giving Orochimaru an absolute beat down. "S-Sakura...?"

"Impressed, Naruto? Heh heh, seems like my training with Lady Tsunade is paying off!" she exlcaimed. Just as she was about to send the final punch, Orochimaru flipped over on his back, grabbing the punch just in time. "As for you... Because of those punches, I feel the need to send you to the afterlife!"

Orochimaru snapped his fingers, and a few of his snakes were coming straight for Sakura. Seeing how they were coming so fast, Sakura barely had any time to defend herself, which ultimately caused her to get rammed into a shop. After that happened, Sakura groaned, knowing that she was a little bloody right now. "Crap..."

Naruto, seeing all of this happen, just stood there. It's like he was completely broken, because of Orochimaru's words.

 **"YOU IDIOT! DO SOMETHING!" Kurama screamed at him, but Naruto wasn't budging.**

Orochimaru started to walk towards Naruto, smiling. "Seems like I broke you. Ah well, once you completely see the light, you'll understand and come back to your senses." he said, laughing.

"Shut up..." Naruto replied.

"Hmm?" Orochimaru raised an eyebrow.

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

Naruto's chakra was clearly increasing, and it had the signature nine tailed fox aura covering him. Angry that he took out both of his friends, Naruto sent an uppercut at Orochimaru, sending him flying into the air. Though, Naruto jumped to stay right with him, and kicked him in his right side, making him go right on top of the Hokage Rock.

Orochimaru, while getting up, had some blood coming down from his mouth. He wiped it off, but it wouldn't be too long before Naruto came crashing down, looking straight at him with those Kurama-like eyes. "Yes, that's it, Naruto! Show me this power! Show me the power of the nine tailed fox!"

"I've had just about enough of you!" Naruto yelled, dashing at Orochimaru and punched him repeatedly in the face. Each punch got stronger over time, as it was almost like Kurama was taking over Naruto's body. He sent a massive gut punch at Orochimaru, fully connecting on it. Honestly, it was like you could hear Orochimaru's bones getting crushed by Naruto.

If that wasn't enough, Naruto roundhouse kicked Orochimaru, making him slide across Hokage Rock. This was becoming an absolute beat down of the highest order. Orochimaru wouldn't even have time to breathe, because as soon as he looked up, Naruto grabbed him by the leg and started slamming him all over the place. It was like Naruto just turned into The Hulk and Orochimaru was currently playing the role of Loki getting demolished.

Even so, throughout all of this, Orochimaru could only laugh maniacally. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! There's so much power within you, and to think this is barely even the start of it!" he yelled.

Naruto gritted his teeth, throwing Orochimaru into the air. Just when Orochimaru though all he would see was the night sky, Naruto appeared yet again, this time with a fully charged Rasengan.

"RASENGAAAAAAAN!"

When the Rasengan connected, a large explosion had happened in the sky, creating powerful shockwaves that could be felt from all across the village. The people of Konoha started to run and scream out of pure fear, and rightfully so. Smoke covered the area where Naruto sent the Rasengan, and not too long after that, Orochimaru was back on Hokage Rock, somehow still alive.

"That was a close one... If I hadn't blocked in time, I probably would have been done for." he said, slowly getting up. Once again, though, as soon as he got up, Naruto could be seen, right in front of him.

He sent another punch to try to knock Orochimaru off Hokage Rock, but luckily for Orochimaru, he regained his balance.

Then again, he forgot about another talented ninja.

Having the feeling that somebody was behind him, Orochimaru looked to see that Sauke jumped in the air, having his left arm filled with electricity.

"You're dead, Orochimaru!"

He started to come down like a meteor, having a fully charged chidori waiting to go through Orochimaru's chest. On the other side, Naruto was coming straight for him again. There was only one possible option here. While Orochimaru didn't like it, specifically for Naruto's and even Sasuke's sake, he knew that he had to live.

Using the strength he had left, he jumped in the air, deciding to let Naruto and Sasuke's momentum to decide their fates.

"Naruto! WATCH OUT!"

Sasuke was so close that he couldn't stop himself, and Naruto was running so fast that he couldn't even stop himself as well. When their momentum collided, Sasuke's Chidori went straight through the left side of Naruto's chest. Sasuke's eyes widened, as he looked at Naruto's face.

Naruto coughed up a lot of blood, and was barely able to stand at this point.

"No, Naruto... I didn't mean to...!"

Sasuke couldn't even finish his sentence, as Naruto's body soon fell off Hokage Rock, and landed hard on the ground. His body looked motionless. Sasuke was in so much of a state of shock that he didn't even know what to do.

Not too far away from Naruto, Ino just got done fighting a few of Orochimaru's men. Then, she heard a body come straight to the ground, and it was almost like she could hear every bone imaginable crack in the process, along with tons of blood covering one area. When she turned around, she saw Naruto there.

And it wasn't great.

"NARUTO!" she shouted, running to his side. "No, Naruto! Please...!" she came closer to his body, and realized that his breathing stopped. She could feel her body crack in two, as her whole world was starting to come down. Not breathing can only mean one thing, and you all know what that one thing means.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **End of Chapter 4**

 **Author's Note: Well, chapter 4 is finally out... Again, I'm sorry it took so long. Read and Review, guys! Also, be sure to subscribe to my YouTube channel GrandpaJack. If you like gaming, then you'll like the channel. I'm trying to find a balance with life, YouTube, and this, so stay with me, y'all, lol.**


	5. Comeback

**A/N: Oh crap… It's been over a year since this story was updated. Uh… sorry for the long wait. This chapter is to let you guys know that this story isn't dead.**

 **Naruto: Revenge of the Fallen**

 **Chapter 5: Comeback**

There he was, the knuckleheaded ninja had gotten himself into the worst situation he possibly could have gotten in. This dude looked lifeless, and the one holding his body was Ino, her tears coming onto him. "Please, Naruto… Please… Don't do this! Stay with me!"

Orochimaru, who had avoided the Chidori that was originally aimed at him, groaned in frustration. "That wasn't supposed to happen… Ugh." He looked at Sasuke, keeping his serious look. "This is all your fault!"

Sasuke was still in his state of shock, but when Orochimaru started speaking to him, his shock soon turned into rage. He glanced at Orochimaru, yelling, "I'LL KILL YOU!"

That's when Sasuke started to run towards Orochimaru, jumping and kicking him right in his jaw. That sent Orochimaru flying off Hokage Rock, but Sasuke wasn't done yet. He would still be in pursuit, jumping off Hokage Rock himself and shouted, "Fire Style! Fireball Jutsu!"

Seeing that a large amount of fire was coming after him, Orochimaru's eyes widened, yelling, "OH CRAAAAAAAAAP!"

The fire struck right on its target, sending Orochimaru crashing into a nearby house. Now, he felt like his entire body was aching, struggling to get up. "Darn that Sasuke… Making my job much more harder than it needs to be."

"I'M NOT DONE YET!"

Orochimaru looked to the skies to see that Sasuke was still heading straight for him, and didn't even have the time to react properly. Because of this, Sasuke had his right fist smash into Orochimaru's jaw, proceeding to give him an absolute beat down.

Punches, kicks, flips, fireball jutsu's, anything that he could think of to make Orochimaru's life miserable, he was doing it. All that could be heard was murderous yells from both Sasuke and Orochimaru, giving off the entire vibe of the fight.

 **XXXXXX**

" **If you think you're gonna die like this, Baka, then you're sadly mistaken."**

Suddenly, as Ino was holding Naruto in her arms, she noticed that his wounds were suddenly starting to heal. It wouldn't be long before Naruto woke up, and started breathing heavily. Ino was extremely happy to see that Naruto was still alive. She immediately hugged him, tears still coming down her face.

"You're okay!"

Naruto was trying to grasp what had happened to him. Orochimaru attacked the village, and the last thing he remembered was…

Oh.

Realizing the situation, Naruto hugged Ino back, telling her, "I'm alright. I'm not gonna go down that easily." he said, the two separating from the heartfelt hug. Naruto looked around the village, and saw that things weren't going too great right now.

That's when he realized something else.

"Ino, Sasuke! Where's Sasuke?!"

"I don't know! I was too focused on you to know where he went!" Ino shouted. Naruto muttered, "Crap!" before getting up.

"Come on, we have to go save him!" 

**XXXXXXXX**

While Sasuke did have the upper hand early on in the battle, Orochimaru eventually gained some steam, dodging Sasuke's attacks with precision-like agility, keeping track of every step he took. When he found an opening, Orochimaru had kicked Sasuke right in the gut, and soon sent his elbow to the top of his head, sending Sasuke face first to the ground.

"I hope that dirt tastes pretty good!"

Then, Orochimaru grabbed Sasuke by the head, throwing him like a rag doll. He skidded across the ground, being stopped only by physics. There was blood all over his arms and face, as he started to cough.

Orochimaru slowly started to walk towards him, having a smirk on his face. "My dear, what happened to all that bravado? Did I beat it out of you that quickly?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth, wanting to get up, but it's like his body wouldn't let him. At this point, he was straining himself. He slammed his fist on the ground, feeling like he was too weak since he couldn't even make himself stand on his own two feet.

"But don't worry. I'm not going to kill you. With Naruto's fate being unknown, that makes you the main course!" Orochimaru licked his lips, Sasuke's eyes becoming more enraged

"Get up! Get up!" he exclaimed at himself, but it wasn't working.

Just as Orochimaru was about to strike, he was able to sense that another presence was here by the chill running down his spine. When he looked to see what, or specifically who it was, it was Naruto with a fully charged Rasengan, his eyes having a scary fire in them.

"RASENGAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

"HOLY-"

Naruto's Rasengan had struck Orochimaru right in the chest, exploding upon impact and caused shockwaves all around Konoha. Though, something odd would occur. Not only would the explosion happen, but then the entire village would be covered in nothing but white.

Then everything went to black.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was unconscious, his body lying in a place that was unknown. His eyes started to flutter, his vision coming back to him. He groaned in pain, holding his head. "God my head hurts…"

The last thing he remembered was blasting Orochimaru into oblivion, but he couldn't recall anything that happened afterwards. That's when he started to look around, but his confused look would soon change, his eyes widening.

Seemingly forgetting about his headache, his head started to turn from left to right, wondering where he was. Continuing to look, he started to freak out, currently not knowing what to do.

"W-Where the heck am I?!"

One thing was for certain, he definitely wasn't in Konoha anymore.

 **End of Chapter 5: Comeback**

 **A/N: So, like I said, this story isn't dead. Again, I'm sorry for taking so long to update, and I know this chapter is a bit short, but it will all make sense in the end. Oh, and make sure to check out my other fanfics! Whatever You Want is a My Hero Academia fanfic where the main pairing is IzukuxMomo, but they're currently going through the apocalypse right now. The New Heartbeats is a Sonic and RWBY crossover, the main pairing being SonicxYang. Anyway, read and review! See ya in chapter 6!**


End file.
